narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Hunger Path: Glutton’s Decaying Tree of Life
|image=Decaying Life Tree.png |kanji=食欲道の流:大食 命の朽木 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shokuyokudō no Ryū: Taishokumei no Kuchiki |literal english=The Way of the Huner Path: Glutton's Decaying Tree of Life |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shuten Dōji, Rinne Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The is a staggering technique developed by Shuten Dōji. By weaving a string of intricate hand seals, Shuten Dōji is able to call forth the massive gnarled tree of life from the blasphemous depths of the Hungry Ghost Realm. It can be described as a sentiment of an everlasting desire to the heathens and purveyors of gluttony. A true legacy of the Hungry Ghost Realm, a pillar of that bonds the cyclic realms above and below. Overview A colossal tree of composed of bark and the spiritual essence of those condemned in this realm erupts from the depths of the Hungry Ghost Realm and within this realm of woe, this tree is worshipped as bridge that connects it to the upper and lower realms. Thus it is classed as a God Tree (神樹, Shinju, English TV: Divine Tree). The technique starts by Shuten Dōji interlacing multiple hand seals (which are unique to the Hungry Ghost Realm) while channeling his dark chakra to open a gateway for the tree to emerge from. Once called forth, the massive sapient tree emerges from a truly expansive portal from below the oni’s bestial feet. As the tree rapidly transfers realms in order to reach the human realm, an earth-shattering seismic quake is felt all around as the sky starts to grow increasingly dim. Once it has completely transmigrated to the human plane, the trees archaic appearance looming over the battlefield sets a statement of a matchless unearthly entity. Fleshy roots cover the entire terrain and the tree creates an interwoven sky adorned with contorted branches that blocks out the sky above. Upon a closer inspection, the sounds of sorrowful groans and rumbling can be heard from the trunk of the tree. Abilities There is no one true intention of the tree’s presence on the battlefield as the oni is capable of utilizing it in a variety of disdainful purposes. The writhing, putrefying roots of this deity move upon its own will with very little thought on Shuten Dōji’s behalf. As the true representation of spiritual hunger, the tree will attempt to absorb the world around it in an incredulous yet awe-inspiring way. Trees become withered and desolate. The very earth becomes faded and lackluster. Sources of water becomes depleted. The vitality of all living things remains subjected to the will of the tree and Shuten Dōji. There is even a form of ambiance in the dismal, wretched area around the tree. A the representative and one above all in the Hungry Ghost Realm, the tree possesses an unrivaled ability of to consume, absorb and engross the realm it is within. The oni states that if he maintains the presence of the true within the Human Realm, that world would be consumed and infested with the roots of the Decaying Life Tree within mere days. With the sheer height of the tree, Shuten Dōji is able to safely conceal himself out the range of sensing and sight as he can dampen his chakra signature within the tree itself. He is seemingly out of range for virtually any assault as those who step too close to the tree are left emaciated while the bellies are expanded out. This of course leaves them in no position to fight. Those whom are ensnared into the branches are met with a spiritual death. Upon their life ending, they become either (餓鬼) or (食人鬼 "people-eating ghosts"). Those whom had a greater amount of chakra such as a Tailed Beast or formidable entities are transformed into (夜叉) which are bonded under the will of the divine tree. Since the tree exists in multiple realms, attempting to use techniques that involve manipulating Space-Time often results in a folly endeavor. Shuten Dōji explained that the tree actually grows in size by absorbing the world around. After witnessing the decrepit landscape of the Hungry Ghost Realm, this proved to be factual. Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Ninjutsu Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo